


Waiting

by Claire_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluffy, Hugs, Hunter Dean, I'm in a weird mood, I'm just making up tags now, Kissing, Reader fic - Freeform, Reader-Insert, it's kinda cute I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Novak/pseuds/Claire_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 6 years since you said goodbye to the Winchester brothers after falling for Dean. You knew you couldn't have another blind spot, and Dean didn't need one either. So you left. Now you sat in a coffee shop waiting for the man who took your heart all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all, this one is a tad rough, but I'm kind of a fan of it. Again, I'm totally new to this writing thing so you have to let me know what you think okay? I am super interested in your input. Thanks guys!

There was something about coffee shops that always calmed you down. It was probably a side effect of your addiction, but you almost didn’t care anymore. 

Coffee shops had something similar in them, something familiar that could be attributed to each one, but somehow they were all so different. The sights smells and sounds were sensory overload and it was peaceful to you to just sit back and people watch while feeding your addiction to caffeine. 

Most of the people in the shop were young. They looked and acted like like they were college students, although it made sense with the university right down the street. You guessed the place was a popular hangout. Most of the students were probably only now developing a love for the nectar of the gods as they fought through sleep to pull all-nighters writing papers and setting up projects. You only wished that was how you had reached your level of dependency. 

No, you hadn’t gotten your addition to coffee from college, you had been forced into caffeine when you were forced into hunting. You had learned to depend on the substance the same way you depended on your research and arsenal. The same way you had learned to depend on other hunters like the Winchesters. 

You were hesitant when it came to hunting. You had only wanted to kill the thing that took your sister, but as you met more hunters you realized that there was no way you could thrive off of revenge. You had to be in it for another reason. Any other reason. And so you found one, you would help people who couldn’t help themselves. You would help other remain innocent and blissfully unaware of the danger around them by placing yourself into it.

You had been hunting for a little over a year when you heard about the pending apocalypse. There were a lot of things that had terrified you, you still couldn’t get over wendigos, but nothing prepared you for the terror that came when you heard Lucifer had risen. You heard the names being thrown around, people were blaming John Winchester’s sons. You had never met the man, but you had heard stories about him, and you guessed his sons were great hunters. You were right. 

You met the boys before Sam went to the cage, before that was really an option yet in Dean’s mind. No surprise, you met them in a bar, as it turned out they were working a case you had caught wind of and instead of sending you home, they asked if you wanted to help. You were still learning and there was no way you were turning down an opportunity to learn from the boys. 

You had watched as they worked like a seamless team. Dean watching Sam’s back and Sam watching Dean’s. For a split second you thought this was how your sister and you would have looked, but then realized if she were here, you wouldn’t be hunting at all. You wouldn’t be like this at all. The boys had asked you to stay and learn more. Dean suggesting you could ride along with them and learn the tricks of the trade, and you had agreed. 

However, you had quickly realized you couldn’t stay around for long. You had fallen hard and fast for the older Winchester and you knew as well as they did that love was a weak spot. Dean knew why you were leaving when he caught you sneaking out in the middle of the night. At least he said he did.

You had savored the kiss for years. Thinking it was the last time you would see the boys. Dean’s lips moving against yours felt like home and as much as you wanted to stay, the feeling in your chest just reaffirmed the fact that you couldn’t. You couldn’t be another weak spot for him, and you didn’t need another one yourself. So you ran. 

You had hunted all over the country, and you always stopped in a coffee shop. Always found the hole in the wall diners if you had time, but the coffee shop was a must. Maybe it was your way of coping, but for some reason it had helped you pass on the time. You just walked in ordering whatever was the baristas favorite and let the stress of the hunt drain from you. 

This one was different though. Even this coffee shop couldn’t drain the stress or nerves from you. There was nothing wrong with the shop, it smelled of fresh french press coffee and vanilla, and sounded like a hushed party, even the books just laying around and the different types of people and art in the shop made it interesting, but today it couldn’t calm you down. Today you were seeing Dean again. 

It had been almost 6 years since you last saw the green-eyed hunter, and to say you were anxious would be putting it lightly. You could feel your heart racing with every passing second and it took everything in you to not run out the door. 

You couldn’t even run though because walking through the door was the man you were waiting for. You couldn’t even miss him if you tried. He had obviously been through a lot in these past few years. He looked worn out from the work. But it was the same Dean. He still had the same eyes that gave the greenest tree a run for its money and of course was still wearing plaid. 

“Y/N!” Dean shouted across the room when he saw you. 

Before you could stand up all the way you had arms full of Dean. You took the opportunity to bury your nose in his neck. He still smelled the same like leather and sweat and gun powder and now, coffee. 

“Dean,” you pulled back smiling. “How are you doing lately? Umm I mean besides the darkness being out, and all that.”

“Y/N can we not talk about this right now? I don’t want to talk about work really. I just want to sit back and relax I think. How have you been? You look even more beautiful than before.”

You laughed it off tossing hair out of your face so you could look at him. You understood the idea of aging well, certainly Dean had. But you were almost positive you hadn’t, but now wasn’t the time for your insecurity.

“Thank you Dean.”

In the end, the conversation and the coffee shop would calm your nerves. Dean would give you his number and yet another goodnight kiss to hang on to for the next little while. He promised it wouldn’t be six years until you saw each other, but you knew better. Hunters didn’t really have time to be making dates, but the sentiment made it worth it. 

Now you weren’t so sure if you were addicted more to coffee or to the man who had sat across from you for an hour and a half, and to be honest, you were okay with that.


End file.
